


Jetfire/Jetstorm/Bumblebee

by RoxasleVentus



Series: Jettwins because UwU [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Bumblebee is a bit shaken after realising Wasp was back. When the twins pay the plant a visit late at night, they expected to play video games, what they were met with made all thoughts about video games fade away.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Jetfire/Jetstorm (Transformers)
Series: Jettwins because UwU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Jetfire/Jetstorm/Bumblebee

It was currently 1AM in the morning and while every other bot was in recharge, a certain yellow mech refused to sleep. Well, part of it was that he refused to, the other part was that he couldn't. Wasp was back. Wasp was back and he was lurking somewhere in the city, waiting to slag Bumblebee and make him pay. Bumblebee had been shaken to know that the green mech similar to himself was now back, his spark hadn't stopped beating rapidly since earlier that day, it was as if there was a dull ache in his chassis at the mere thought the other was back. He had escaped from where they held him, now he was on the hunt. 

Bumblebee buried his faceplate into his servos as he let out a small, shaky breath. Optimus and the others had long since gone into recharge, while he felt too shaken up to even consider closing his optics, because whenever he did he saw Wasp's face. He saw the face of the bot he had slagged all that time ago. It was draining in a way, Bumblebee felt so tired and heavy, but was unable to act upon the tiredness he felt. 

After awhile he started pacing around in circles, it was dark since the lights had been blown out from the last time Wasp had been at the plant, but Bumblebee didn't mind all that much. He could see a bit in the dark so he wasn't all that worried, but then he paused as a thought hit him. 

'What if Wasp sneaks up on me again like last time' 

Wasp had blown out the lights and chosen that as his que to attack Bumblebee, then he had found himself in the body of his enemy. That had been the fright of a lifetime and he did not want to go through that again, maybe some light within the room would be a good idea. For safety reasons if nothing else. But just as he descended in the direction of the TV to provide some light, he heard the sound of peds landing against the concrete ground just outside of the large shutter door that separated them from the outside world. His thoughts immediately went to Wasp, he was outside right now to come slag Bumblebee once and for all, he was finally here to settle the score. The yellow mech gulped and slowly started to back away, he probably should go to the window to see who it was, but he knew exactly who was outside and he did not fancy going over just to get blasted. 

His spark almost stopped when he happened to catch sight of a shadow looming by the door, though realistically, whoever it was outside seemed too tall and slim to be Wasp. He could also hear chatter outside which was another reason it should have dawned on him that it wasn't Wasp, but Bumblebee was so caught up in the fear he felt that he couldn't think straight, alls he could picture in his mind was Wasp lurking around. He shook his helm, breathing picking up to an uneven pace, his optics were blown wide as his entire faceplate paled from it's usually healthy colour. He quickly darted over to Ratchet's work area and crouched down behind the bench that had had sat on many times when he needed repairs done, he sat down on his aft, pulled his legs close to his chest plate and hoped that whoever it was outside would go away if they believed no one was awake.   
Bumblebee shut his optics tight, placing his servos over his audio receptors as if that would make the possible danger outside go away. He wanted to be left alone to sulk, he just wanted to have time to himself so he could freak himself out in peace. He didn't want or need this. 

He thought about the history he and Wasp had, the other was not very nice towards him when they were in bootcamp together, in fact Wasp hated Bumblebee for reasons unknown to the young bot. He had actually tried to befriend the other, but Wasp wasn't having any of it. Bumblebee thought about when he had reported Wasp to Sentinel with the claim that he was a Decepticon spy, only to find out some time later that Wasp had been telling the truth, he wasn't the spy and so Bumblebee had slagged up an innocent bot's life. He then thought about how much Wasp had changed since then, sentences were broken and he often referred to himself in third person, he called Bumblebee "Bumblebot" almost as if he had forgotten how to say his actual name. Bumblebee obviously didn't know what happened to Wasp while he was kept behind bars, but whatever had happened it was enough to completely break him and change him into a bot that was hell bent on revenge. 

While so deep in thought Bumblebee hadn't realised the shutter door was now open and two tall mechs were making their way in, they didn't speak, but they still entered the plant, very curious to see if any bot was awake so they could do what they came for.   
After awhile of scanning around the large room they turned around to leave, that was until one of them caught onto an energy signature within the area, so they focused on where the source was coming from before making their way towards it. It was then that they found Bumblebee sat down on the floor, looking as scared as a young sparkling that had not long since online, they took in the way the smaller gripped his servos over where his audio receptors were and the way he sat with his knees drawn to his chest. 

"Bumblebee?" 

Said bot jumped at the call of his name and snapped his helm up to look at whoever had said his name. He had expected it to be Wasp, but felt utterly relief when he found it was Jetfire and Jetstorm. The pair gazed down at him with confused and worried expressions, sharing glances between each other before turning to look back down at him. 

"Are you okay?" Jetfire asked as he crouched down, one of his servos held onto the edge of the bench to prevent him from losing balance. 

Bumblebee was so lost from himself that he lunged forward, wrapped his arms and legs around the taller and cried into shoulder. The action caught the flybot off guard and so he tumbled backwards onto his aft, thankfully he had his twin there to catch him before any damage could be done. The pair stared down at the sobbing bot, Jetfire then looked up at Jetstorm hoping he had some sort of idea on what they should do, Jetstorm was always the one that thought about things and came up with the best solutions. The blue mech helped his brother up off the floor, being mindful so they didn't hurt Bumblebee in any way and he guided him over towards the couches. He gently pushed his twin to sit down just as he sat himself down next to him. 

"Bumblebee? What is being the matter?" Jetstorm asked, for once even he was at a loss of what to do, they had never had anything like this happen before so it felt a little strange. 

Jetfire tried to pry the smaller off him but it was futile, Bumblebee's grip was firm, a clear indication that he wasn't going to be letting go any time soon. He sniffled a little "W… Wasp…" he sobbed, energon mixed with oil streamed from his optics as his hold tightened a little. 

The twins shared glances of confusion, why would he be upset over an enemy? Why would he be in tears over someone that was out to kill him? Then it hit them. They took in Bumblebee's state, they could both practically feel his spark threatening to beat out of his chassis, they noticed the way his limbs trembled in what they guessed was gear, they took in the paleness to his faceplate and they took extra care to just listen to how broken he sounded. He wasn't just upset over the enemy, he was scared.   
Once the twins realised what had Bumblebee in such a state their expressions softened, Jetfire adjusted his hold around the yellow mech while Jetstorm sat close so his presence could be felt. The orange flyer made the palms of his servos heat up just a bit so it offered warmth to the upset bot. They had only arrived to ask if they could play some video games, neither of them had expected their late night trip to end up like this. They didn't mind though, Bumblebee was their friend after all and it was a friends duty to help each other out when one was hurting. 

"You are okay, we are being very sorry if we startled you, Wasp is not being here don't worry" Jetfire spoke softly, rubbing a servo over his back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. 

Jetstorm nodded "brother is right, fugitive bot is not being here, try to calm down it is only us here" he spoke in the same tone and softness as he twin, reaching a servo of his own up so he could cup the back of Bumblebee's helm. 

After awhile of the twins comforting and consoling Bumblebee he eventually calmed down enough to a point where he wasn't crying anymore, only small sniffles emitted from him as he stayed where he was. Even though he had calmed down, he made no move to let go of Jetfire as he turned his helm so his faceplate made itself at home in the crook of the taller's neck. The orange mech felt his faceplate heat up as he turned to Jetstorm, silently asking his twin for a little help, but Jetstorm just gave him one of his assuring smiles as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders so he could pull Jetfire towards him. Jetstorm took on the role of the "older twin" as he shifted Jetfire onto his lap so he could wrap his arms around both his brother and Bumblebee.   
Instead of spending only a few hours at the plant, the pair ended up spending the remainder of the night. The smaller yellow earth bot had dozed off, more than likely exhausted from all the crying he did and since neither of the twins knew where the recharge room was, they had no choice but to stay on the couch in the same positions. 

Though they didn't really mind at all, in fact, they both had the same thought buzzing around their processors. 

'Small one is being looking kinda cute while in recharge'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Feel free to leave a comment and Kudos.


End file.
